The present disclosure relates to pesticidal compositions and a method of controlling insects and other pests. More particularly, the disclosure relates to pesticidal compositions containing mineral oil and one or more additional components which, when used in combination, act synergistically to control pests such as arthropods.
Insects and other arthropod pests can have negative effects on the quality of human life. For instance, when found in the home, insects and other arthropods can be a source of annoyance due purely to their presence. They may also spread disease and allergens. Additionally, when found on plants and crops, insects and other pest arthropods can destroy foliage and fruit, and may adversely affect plant and crop growth, quality, and yield.
Among the insects which are particularly undesirable are domestic cockroaches. These insects produce allergens in their saliva, fecal material, cast skins and body parts which may be particularly problematic for people suffering from allergies.
It is domestically and commercially desirable to control cockroaches through the use of pesticide products. It is also desirable for to control other crawling arthropods, such as ants, beetles, earwigs, silverfish, crickets, spiders, centipedes and various flying insects including flies, mosquitoes, gnats, moths, wasps, hornets, bees, and the like.
A broad range of compounds have been found to be toxic to insects and other arthropods such that formulations containing the compounds may be used for their control. However, most compounds damage the environment and adversely affect human health. There is a need for new pesticides which are generally safe to the environment and non-toxic to humans and animals and which are effective at controlling insect and other pest populations.